Cross acadmey
by Connie101
Summary: Hanna is a new student at cross acadmey, a pure blood infact and things start to kick off when she see's a gaurdian who isnt who she seems. Dont like it dont read. I dont want to crap about how it is meant to be yuuki,well ive got new for ya!Its my story!


**I stepped out of the car. It was dusk already. Perfect for me, along with all the other vampires here.**

"**Go to the chairman's office. He will sort you out." The driver instructed me. I thanked him and picked up my cases. The chairman's office was easy to find. It was clearly labelled 'The chairman's office.' I knocked on the door. I heard shuffling about inside and then the door opened. The chairman was a young looking guy with light ash-blonde hair and pale eyes.**

"**Oh are you the new student?" How could he not know? Hadn't he read my application applying for the place? And I was wearing the school uniform for the night class. What more could he want?**

"**I'm just joking. Your Hanna right?" **

"**Yes....It's pronounced the way you would normally spell it 'Hannah'.**

"**Yes Hanna. Please do come in. After we've been through all the admission stuff, I will have one of the guardians show you to your dormitory. They are out on duty at the moment." I took a place in one of the chairs in front of his wooden desk. It was cluttered with papers of all sorts. Most of it was applications and letters from the association. I shuddered. The association are the people who instruct the vampire hunters which vampires they are to kill. What is he getting involved with them for if he has a class of vampires right here? The chairman took his seat behind his desk and began shuffling a couple of the papers away to make room. He pulled out a thick piece of paper. I thought at one point it was just one page but then discovered it was a booklet made up of several pages. I sank lower in my chair. This would take all night and I wouldn't be able to go to class.**

"**Right then.... Name?"**

"**You know my name." I said and he nodded and wrote it down.**

"**Age?"**

"**Human or vampire years?"**

"**Human please...We have to keep up appearances you know." I nodded.**

"**17."**

"**Homeland?" It carried on like this for what seemed like ages. I felt like if he asked me one more question I was sure to crack the glass in the windows.**

"**Okay were all done." He said putting the pages together again.**

"**The guardians should have finished by now. If you see someone with the academy logo on their arm ask them to show you around." **

"**Thank you Chairman."**

"**Goodbye Hanna." I got up and went out through the door and into the long corrie door. The moon was out and the light made the corrie doors look endless. I walked down one to the end and out into the court yard. I didn't have a clue where to go. I was completely lost. I saw a girl walk past over by the trees, the academy's logo visible on her arm. I started walking towards her.**

"**Hey you! Wait up! I'm lost!" I called but she didn't turn round. I followed her deep into the woods. I had a strange feeling about this. She stopped but didn't turn around.**

"**Erm....Excuse me? Are you one of the guardians? I'm lost because I'm new here. I just started today. Could you show me to my dormitory? Or to the class room for the night class?" She stood emotionless. **

"**Hello?" I reached out to touch her shoulder and quick as a flash she turned and grabbed my wrist. Her eyes were closed. She slowly opened them. They were blood red. Oh no! A level E! Oh god what am I going to do? Yes I had abilities of the ancients but I hadn't had time to control them yet! She breathed in deeply.**

"**You smell delicious. But there is also a strange scent about you. Something weird but not enough to empower the smell of your blood." It looked like she began to grin but I soon realised that she was bearing her set of sharp fangs at me. I had just enough time to close my eyes and try to use my powers. I felt them wanting to obey tonight and I raised my arm that she didn't have her fingers around. I swung it sideways suddenly and heard the crash as she went into the wall. I knew that wouldn't stop her but I only had enough energy for the one because I was weak from travelling and my powers were never in control. My body was too weak even though I'm a vampire. I collapsed to the floor, falling onto my knees. I heard a sound unfamiliar and opened my eyes just in time to see the level E encased in ice and shatter.**

"**Are you alright?" A voice came from my left. I looked to see the whole of the night class it seemed to be standing by the edge of the trees. One of them slightly in front with brilliant blue eyes and blonde hair. In front was a man no one could mistake. His wild brown hair hung gently round his face and the brownish reddish eyes looked softly at me. I shook my head to clear it.**

"**I'm sorry. I didn't know where I was and I saw this girl-"He cut me off.**

"**I know. Adiou saw it from the night class's class room window." The blonde one nodded.**

"**Oh...." The others were staring at me but not in quite the same way as the soft eyes of Kaname-sama or the confused but trying to hide it eyes of Adiou. **

"**Can you get up? You took quite a fall." Adiou said walking forward slightly. I tried but as I stood up straight I went dizzy and toppled over into the arms of Kaname-sama who had caught me. One girl gasped with an outraged look on her face.**

"**Ruka." Kaname-sama said and the girl looked away. She had long light ash-blonde hair. Lighter then the chairman's and brown eyes which were hard at the moment. Kaname-sama steadied me until I was straight.**

"**Do you think you can stand on your own?" I shook my head.**

"**My powers drain the energy from me. My body is so weak it can't control them." The group gasped. I heard hush whispers.' She's a pure blood?' 'No! She can't be!' 'But she said she had powers! The only one with powers like what we saw is Kaname-sama. She's got to be! Otherwise it doesn't make sense!' 'Do you think Kaname-sama will hook up with her or something? He won't be lonely any more if he does.' I shot them an annoyed look. They shut up at once. I also saw that Kaname-sama was looking at them as well. My eyes must be red with me being half annoyed and half angry. What the hell are they on about? Kaname-sama hook up with me? The last known survivor of the Kuran family? Who hasn't gone missing or insane? I laughed quietly to myself.**

"**You don't know...It could happen." One of them said a little too loud and there was a bang as a hole was punched through the tree next to the person. I also saw a hole in front of him on the ground. Had I done that? I did feel really annoyed and my powers often kick in when I'm angry, annoyed or in a dangerous situation. I went limp in Kaname-sama's arms again. It must have been me. I closed my eyes tired. I felt the floor disappear from my underneath my feet and my eyes flew open in shock. Kaname-sama was carrying me? I looked up and sure enough it was Kaname-sama. The girl Ruka was shaking with fury. I could guess how much. I could feel it radiating out from her directed at me.**

"**The night class are to return to the class room. Adiou you are to come with me."**

"**But- "Ruka began to protest.**

"**That's final Ruka! I am the head of the dorm. You obey my orders." His eyes flashed and turned red again and she flinched and started retreating with the others. Kaname-sama took me back to the chairman and had Adiou explain everything while Kaname-sama held me in his arms since I couldn't go to sleep because the chairman needed my approval on things.**

"**Oh dear. We have well had a level E in the school grounds. How did she get in?"**

"**I don't know. I saw her over by the trees and followed her because I could see the academy's logo on her arm like you said." He nodded and put his hands together.**

"**I see. We will have a through inspection on the school grounds for a way that she could have got in. In the meantime would you ask the night class if they have bitten anyone recently? I have all the faith in you and your dorm but we need to know in case anything else happens. You could of been killed you poor little vampire." He said smiling softly at me.**

"**Thank you Chairman and I will ask the dorm. Good night."**

"**Thank you Kaname-sama. You are an asset to the night community. Hope you get better Hanna." Kaname-sama carried me out of the chairman's office and all the way to a room in the dormitory.**

"**You're putting her in your room?" Adiou asked and opened the door for him to carry me through.**

"**I want to keep a close eye on her. Who knows how much she will be able to take with her powers until she breaks?"**

"**True...But Ruka won't like it."**

"**Well that's her problem. At the moment Hanna is mine as I am head of this dorm, I am responsible for all the vampires in it."**

"**Good night Kaname-sama. Get better soon Hanna." He left and Kaname-sama put me down on a sofa. He put a pillow under my head and a blanket over me.**

"**I don't understand you one bit Hanna. I've never met another pure blood quite like you. Have a good sleep." It felt like he stroked my hair but I could just of been dreaming of it. I didn't know where reality ended and my dreams began. I woke up in a daze.**

"**Good morning Hanna. Sleep well?" Kaname-sama's voice came from above my head. I looked over to see him sitting in an armchair next to the sofa I was on.**

"**How...How did I get in here?" I asked my mind fuzzy and confusing. I couldn't remember anything after I'd used my powers and fallen to the ground.**

"**Hmm....It seems when you use your powers you forget what happens after." He said assessing me.**

"**You didn't answer my question." He chuckled.**

"**You don't remember anything but you sure are not dazed by it." He chuckled again. I frowned.**

"**Don't pout." He said reaching out to touch my lips. This was unexpected.**

"**I had to carry you here and then kept you in my room so I could observe you. Who knows when you will break down again?"**

"**What do you mean 'break down'?"**

"**You really don't remember? You couldn't walk straight and all the energy you seemed to have had disappeared." He said looking at me funny. It made me feel self conscious.**

"**What?"**

"**Nothing....Anyway you have to get changed. It's almost time for class." I looked at the clothes I was wearing. I was in white pjs.**

"**You undressed me?" I said pulling the blanket around me tighter.**

"**No...The maid did from the infirmary. I said that I wanted to keep you here so I could watch you closely. I promise I didn't look." He handed me my clothes.**

"**Go get changed." I took the clothes and went into his bathroom. I got dressed and brushed my hair. I also applied some make up I kept in my pocket.**

"**I'm ready." I said and found him where he was last time. He stood up and held the door open for me. **

"**Thank you." We walked down the corrie door to the gate. As we got there I noticed Ruka stepped closer to Kaname-sama and placed her arm on his. I sighed. I wasn't here to take him away from her.**

"**Hey princess!" Adiou said and hugged me.**

"**What did you just call me?"**

"**Princess. I thought something about your name sounded familiar so I looked it up. And I was right! You name is the same as the princess Hanna. She was known for her many abilities. She could move things without physical contact, which we all know you can do because you did it yesterday and control the 5 elements, Earth, Wind, Water, Fire and Spirit. So I guess that means ice too. So yeah I will be calling you princess from now on." He said and smiled. Behind him I could see Kaname-sama looking at me with an intriguing look.**

"**That's an interesting theory Adiou." He said and smiled when Adiou turned round. He blushed.**

"**Well...I...err...."**

"**Awww! Adiou's blushing!!!" I said and they all started laughing. Ruka though, didn't find it amusing at all and glared at me. I hid behind Adiou.**

"**What's wrong with you?"**

"**Ruka's glaring at me. I don't like it. It makes me edgy." I said and shuddered. Adiou hugged me again.**

"**Don't worry. She doesn't like any of the girls. She thinks that they might take away her precious Kaname-sama and because of what happened between you and Kaname-sama, she dislikes you even more."**

"**I thought you were going to say something nice!" I said and hit him on the back of the head playfully. He smiled.**

"**I'm getting to that bit. I'll look after you. Stick with me and you'd be fine." He smiled. I had to smile back.**

"**Thanks Adiou. For that and for saving me from that Level E yesterday."**

"**No problem." The doors opened then to reveal thousands of girls, screaming the night class's names.**

"**Morning ladies! How are we all today?" Adiou said and pulled me closer and put his arm round my shoulder.**

"**Were fine!" They caroused then their expressions turned to anger.**

"**No! He's got his arm round her! That's so not fair!" They whispered angrily to each other.**

"**I wish you wouldn't provoke them like that Adiou. It makes them harder to mange." One of the prefects said looking over her shoulder at us.**

"**Hi...I'm Yori-chan. Sorry about what happened. I was talking to the chairman about you when I should have been looking for you."**

"**It's okay." I smiled and continued walking with Adiou towards the class rooms. I felt eyes on my back and looked over my shoulder to see Kaname-sama's annoyed expression. He looked at the ground quickly before I could look away. I looked back and tried to come up with a solution as to why he would act like this. I discovered later on in the class rooms why. We walked in and they all went to stand at their little spots where I presumed they went to every lesson. I stood by the door out of place. I didn't know where to go. When the teacher entered, he gave me a quick smile and set his stuff down on his desk.**

"**Ah Hanna isn't it?" **

"**Yes."**

"**Well...another pure blood. Not every school has one let alone two! Anyway...On to business. You can go stand with Adiou since you're on the same level with him at the moment. You see I have to keep everyone into groups so I can identify them easily." I nodded and Adiou smiled when I went to stand next to him by the far wall closet to the door. The teacher introduced himself and then got on with the lesson. Adiou would mutter things in my ear which would make me snicker and then get told off by the teacher. This was not good.**

"**Adiou stop it. You're getting me told off on the first night." I said and he smiled. The door opened.**

"**Sorry I'm late Sir. I over slept because of my journey back." It was a guy with silver hair and silver eyes to match. I swear I had seen him before but I'm not sure where. I shook my head and returned my attention to the teacher. I saw him go over to Kaname-sama and whisper something. Then all the windows cracked. Kaname-sama only did that when he was annoyed. He nodded stiffly to the guy and then went back to his book but everything about him was tense. His posture, his expression, everything. I turned round and found Adiou looking as well. When the lesson was over, I walked out with Adiou intending to go to the dorms with him since he was in the next room to me, when Kaname-sama grabbed my arm.**

"**What-"Ruka came up to him and grabbed his arm, trying to pull him away from me.**

"**Ruka go back to the dorm...I just have to talk to Hanna for 20 minutes."**

"**5 minutes."**

"**Ruka I will be no longer than 10 minutes. I will meet you in the dorm now go." She walked off reluctantly with the others. I watched her go and then turned round to face Kaname-sama.**

"**What do you want?"**

"**Who were your parents?"**

"**My parents? Why?"**

"**Just tell me please...It's important."**

"**Anne and Kashna...Why?"**

"**What were their last names? I presume it's the same as yours?"**

"**Yes...Its Kinyeu....Why?" He sighed but their seemed to be something in his eyes.**

"**Also...Getting told off on your first night. Not good."**

"**It's not my fault. Adiou was whispering funny things in my ear which made me laugh." I said embarrassed.**

"**Well it seems I will have to punish him."**

"**No please don't do that. He didn't mean to. They weren't actually that funny." I said looking down. **

"**Okay but if he does it again I will punish him. I don't want my girl to get into trouble." Surly I hadn't heard him correct. The look in his eyes was still there. I blushed and decided it was my mind playing tricks on me.**

"**Kaname-sama?" That guy appeared again. I swear I've seen him before. He looked like he'd seen me too.**

"**Yes?" The guy's attention went back to Kaname-sama.**

"**You better hurry back. Ruka is going crazy and she has just nearly hit Adiou. He had to contain her to one space with his ice powers." I gasped. She had nearly hit Adiou? I shook my head. She's mad.**

"**Come on then we better get going." I said and started to walk out. They followed me talking quietly to each other about something I couldn't hear. I think that was the intention. I stopped suddenly finding myself lost and Kaname-sama walked into me so his chest was pressed against my back.**

"**This way." He said and put his arms on my waist to steer me. I walked back to the dormitory, hoping Adiou was okay. I walked into the dorm to find Ruka trapped into a corner, her feet stuck to the floor by ice and fire swirling around her. Kaname-sama waved his hand and the ice and fire disappeared. Ruka came running over and knocked me out of the way on purpose, to hug Kaname-sama. She had slapped me round the face with her arm causing me to fall sideways. Adiou caught me before I hit the floor. Ruka had wrapped her arms around Kaname-sama's waist and was glaring at me. Kaname-sama looked embarrassed that I would see them like that and uncomfortable at the same time. I looked away and put my hand to my cheek. I noticed it was bleeding. Good thing I healed quickly. The others were staring at me because of the blood.**

"**Erm....Hanna...Mind going up stairs?"**

"**Sure...Come on Adiou." I said and dragged him up the stairs and into his room.**

"**Want a lick?" I said and he smiled.**

"**Just don't count on getting anymore after. I won't be happy if you bit me even if I am a vampire already." He nodded and licked the blood off my cheek.**

"**That's better." He said and wiped my cheek with his sleeve. I pulled him over to his bed so I could sit down. He looked nervous.**

"**I want you to tell me what's wrong with Kaname-sama. Why he's all grouchy all of a sudden." He smiled and sat down next to me. I crossed my legs.**

"**Well it all started when his parents were murdered by his dad's brother..." He told me everything. Everything up until the present day (or night).**

"**Now I understand why he is always angry sometimes. But what I don't get is why he was looking at me embarrassed and uncomfortable like he didn't want me to see Ruka hugging him." I said staring off into space.**

"**I don't know but Ruka and Kaname-sama go way back to when they were kids."**

"**Oh..." My eyes returned to Adiou. We had gotten closer without noticing. Me for one being drawn into the story of Kaname-sama's past. Adiou, probly because he had enjoyed telling me.**

"**Hanna?"**

"**Yes?" I could feel his breath on my face.**

"**Why are we so close together?"**

"**I don't know." I said before his lips touched mine. God was he a good kisser. Soft and slow. Not too hard on the lips. We pulled back.**

"**Did that just happen?" I asked. He seemed surprised as me.**

"**I think so...It might have been a dream and we will wake up in a minute."**

"**No, that couldn't have been imagined. It was too real."**

"**So it happened."**

"**Yes it did." I smiled which made him smile. He kissed me again.**

"**Wait! What am I going to do about my fans??"**

"**They can just be jealous." He laughed and continued kissing me. After about half hour I decided it was late enough for me to go to sleep. I got up and Adiou followed me to the door.**

"**Do you really have to go?" He whined.**

"**Yes...." I just had an idea.**

"**Okay. Don't leave without me tomorrow my princess." He said and kissed me.**

"**I won't." I walked down the corrie door to Kaname-sama's Room. I knocked.**

"**Yes?" Kaname-sama opened the door without a top on. I could see Ruka on his bed.**

"**Oh sorry to disturb you. I was wondering since you're 'busy' could I stay in Adiou's room?"**

"**No!" He shouted. I stepped back. **

"**Sorry. Fine. But only for tonight. I'm having your room made out tonight, by the time we get back from class it will be finished."**

"**Thank you." I said and kissed his cheek. I heard a hiss.**

"**Oh calm down Ruka. Look, have him back. I don't have any intention on taking him from you. I don't want him." I said before pushing Kaname-sama back into his room and pulling the door shut myself and walking back down to Adiou's room. Kaname-sama looked hurt when I said I didn't want him. I knocked. Adiou seemed surprised to see me again.**

"**Hey princess. What you doing here?" I smiled and pushed him inside his room. When I shut the door I explained.**

"**Kaname-sama was 'busy' with Ruka tonight so I asked if I could sleep in here with you for one night." He frowned.**

"**Because My room will be ready tonight by the time we get back from classes." His frown dropped into a pout.**

"**Don't pout. Could I borrow one of your shirts? I don't want to sleep in my school uniform." He got me one from his wardrobe.**

"**Stop pouting. I'll go back and kick Ruka out of Kaname-sama's room so I can sleep in there?" He dropped the pout but he still looked unhappy. I turned round.**

"**Don't look." I took off my top and skirt and put his shirt on. Then I rummaged through his draws for some shorts. I found some and put them on. He watched me carefully. **

"**Come on then. Get into bed." He got in and snuggled down under the quilts. I shut the curtains and climbed in next to him.**

"**What are you doing?"**

"**Where else did you think I was going to sleep?" He let me snuggle up to him. I put my arms around his waist while his went round my back.**

"**Goodnight princess."**

"**Goodnight my prince." I said and he smiled. We fell asleep in each other's arms.**

**I woke up and realised Adiou wasn't there. I yawned and rubbed my groggy eyes.**

"**Hey- Whoa! Those fangs are massive!"**

"**Sorry." I clamped my mouth shut.**

"**It's okay. Mine are pretty big as well. Look." He came and sat down on the bed next to me and opened his mouth. They were quite big. I touched them with my finger. They were sharp too. He looked at me questioningly.**

"**What? You can touch mine if you want." He reached out and touched them lightly with his finger tip.**

"**Hmm. Yeah. Yours are bigger than mine though. It must be a pure blood thing."**

"**Probly." I leaned forward and kissed him. He didn't expect it and I had the pleasure to see him surprised. **

"**You're so cute when you're surprised." I chuckled and he pouted.**

"**And when you pout. That's why I love you." He looked surprised again. I touched his lips.**

"**What? You didn't think I would let you kiss me if I didn't like you did you? Gosh! What do you take me for?"**

"**It's just I'm surprised. Of course I like you too. I've liked you since I saw you through the night class room window." He smiled but then it faded.**

"**And then I had to watch you fall into Kaname-sama's arms and see him carry you. I would have given anything for you to have wrapped you're arms round my neck." He said. He was jealous.**

"**And when you're jealous." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his nose. He went to lean forward and I sprang up off the bed before he could. I giggled.**

"**I've got to get dressed." I blew him a kiss and started to undo his shirt when the door flew open. I clutch the shirt closer to me.**

"**Akatsuki! Get out!"**

"**What are you doing in here?" Adiou flung himself in front of me to cover me up.**

"**None of your business!" **

"**Why are you wearing Adiou's shirt?"**

"**I said get out! I will throw you out!"**

"**But- "I flung him into the wall and slammed the door shut.**

* * *

"**Ow..."**

"**Serves you right."**

"**Kaname-sama! How long have you been standing there?"**

"**Long enough. So is it true that Hanna is in Adiou's room?"**

"**Yes...She was also wearing one of his shirts." Kaname pinched the bridge of his nose.**

"**I very rarely get angry."**

"**Yeah...I've noticed that since Hanna has come you've been more annoyed." He helped me up from the wall.**

"**God she's got some force." I said staring at the hole in the wall she had thrown me into.**

"**But she's got to be a bit weak now." I murmed and looked at Kaname-sama.**

"**I'll check in with her before we have class and if she's still asleep she can have the day off."**

"**Yeah...I bet the teacher will be pleased." Kaname-sama glared at me.**

"**Joke." He shook his head.**

"**Why are you so protective of this girl anyway?"**

"**It's something I can't tell you now." I knew when to leave it and when to press but now wasn't one of them times.**

* * *

"**What the hell? Does Akatsuki think he can just walk in here?" I asked Adiou.**

"**Well...yeah...before you came he used to come and walk in anytime he wants."**

"**Well do you think you could tell him about us and tell him he can't come in when he wants?"**

"**I will." He kissed me softly.**

"**Now I will get changed. Don't look." He turned around. I swapped his shirt for mine and put my skirt and tights on. Just my shoes and jacket then I'm ready. I turned round.**

"**You can get dressed now. I'm all done." He smile and pecked me before getting his stuff and changing. He was actually quite good looking.**

"**Come on then princess." He held out his hand and I entwined my fingers with his. We walked down the corridor and out into the court yard in front of the great wooden doors. Most of the vampires were there. Kaname-sama was there with Ruka, Rima and Shiki. God why don't they just go out? It's obvious they like each other. Me and Adiou just messed about for a bit because we were bored. Adiou was chasing me and he jumped on me and we ended up on the floor. I giggled and he tickled me and then he kissed me.**

"**When did that happen?" Shiki asked us.**

"**Oh...Long story." Adiou said helping me to my feet. I could hear faint murmurs from Ruka trying to get Kaname-sama to pay attention to her. I felt un-easy and I could see that Kaname-sama was angry as his eyes were blood red. Adiou noticed too.**

"**Kaname-sama I-" I flung myself in front of Adiou so I was between him and Kaname-sama just as Kaname-sama ripped the floor apart in front of us. I had just enough time to fling a shield up that I felt running through my veins. The rocks hit the shield and just stayed there. I was surprised and shocked at the same time. Surprised because I didn't know I had this ability and shocked because I didn't think Kaname-sama would do such a thing.**

"**What are you doing protecting me. I should be protecting you." Adiou put his arms on my waist ready to yank me out of the way.**

"**Adiou you're no match for Kaname-sama. He's a pure blood. Have you forgotten that? Only I could protect you from him." I said and glared at Kaname-sama. Everyone else was shocked still. No one spoke while I fought against his strength. After all he had better control of his powers then me. This girl appeared out of nowhere and had her hand to my throat in an instant. This didn't help. I was already weak having used up so much of my energy already. I didn't need blood loss as well. Her nail dug into my skin and a little trickle of blood flowed down my neck. I heard the gasps from the other vampires as they caught my scent. This was bad. Now I had vampires after my blood as well. I shot Kaname-sama a pleading look before I collapsed. Adiou caught me and created a shield of ice before the rocks hit us. Kaname-sama shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. Ruka tried to comfort him by wrapping her arms around his waist but he pulled them away from him.**

"**I'm sorry Hanna, Adiou. I don't know what came over me. Serien leave her alone. Clean up this mess before the day class students see it." She nodded and disappeared. I was limp in Adiou's arms. He caressed my cheek. I put my hands around his neck as he picked me up. He kept a distance between me and Kaname-sama. Ruka wasn't happy either. I don't need another reason for her to dislike me. Maybe hate would be a better word. The mess was cleared and the doors opened. At first all the girls were happy but then they saw Adiou carrying me in his arms with a very furious look on his face. He carried me into the class room and set me down at the back away from Kaname-sama. When the teacher came in he informed him what happened and why I would be asleep. Adiou came back and rested my head on his knee. I woke up just as the lesson was ending. Adiou kept his arm tight round my waist and often glared at Kaname-sama. I knew that my room would be done by now but Adiou insisted he stayed with me. He stayed in my room so if Akatsuki walked in again He wouldn't see me. I was woken by a knock on my door. I looked at Adiou. He was still asleep. I crept over to my door and opened it. I was surprised to see Kaname-sama standing there.**

"**Maybe you shouldn't be here." I whispered and looked back over my shoulder at Adiou.**

"**I wanted to apologize."**

"**Don't worry."**

"**No. What I did was wrong. I'm head of this dorm and I should be protecting the vampires not hurting them. I don't know what came over me." He leaned against the door frame and had his head in his hands.**

"**Don't worry about it. It's me who can't control my powers and there for get hurt. Not you. You never did anything to me." I hugged him. He tried to smile.**

"**I'm okay." I said reassuringly and put my hand on his cheek and rubbed his cheek with my thumb. He put his hand on top of mine and smiled at me properly. He seemed genuinely happy now.**

"**Thank you."**

"**No problem. Any time you want to talk to another pure blood come find me. But I think you should let Adiou cool off a bit before you do." He nodded.**

"**You know you can't control you're powers yet?"**

"**Yeah..."**

"**Well I was wondering if you wanted me to help you. I could teach you if you wanted."**

"**Okay...I could do with the help. I can't just go collapsing every time I use them I mean I'm a pure blood!" He chuckled. **

"**Okay...So first lesson will start after class tomorrow. Just make up some excuse or something. If you don't want to do that bring Adiou along."**

"**Thanks Kaname-sama."**

"**Bye Hanna-sama." I shut my door and climbed back into bed with Adiou. He looked so calm and sweet. I stroked his blonde hair and kissed his forehead. I settled back down to sleep out the rest for the day.**

* * *

**I woke Adiou up and we got dressed then walked down to the gate. Kaname-sama was there but Ruka was absent.**

"**Where Ruka?"**

"**She doesn't feel well."**

"**Oh...I hope she gets better." He nodded. I could tell by his eyes though that there was a different reason. I will ask him tonight. I heard a noise and turned towards it. It was the guy with silver hair and sliver eyes. Why didn't I recognize him before?**

"**Zero?" He looked up.**

"**I thought you looked familiar." He said.**

"**It is you! Zero!" I said ran over to hug him.**

"**How have you been?" I put my hands on either side of his face.**

"**I've been good. How about you?"**

"**Yeah....Good just having some trouble with my powers but other than that all good." Someone coughed.**

"**Oh yeah Adiou this is Zero. I used to baby sit him for his parents when we were young. Well we were the same age but they always relied on me to look after him." He hugged me again.**

"**How's Ichiru?" His face dropped.**

"**He hasn't?"**

"**Yeah...Just a few weeks ago. That's why I turned up late for lesson that time. I'd come back from going home for his funeral." A tear trickled down his cheek.**

"**Oh Zero." I hugged him while he cried into my shoulder. Of course Zero was just a noble vampire like Adiou. Not a pure blood like me or Kaname-sama.**

"**How did it happen?"**

"**It was a fight between one of the vampire hunters and him, trying to protect our sister."**

"**You had a sister?" Adiou asked.**

"**Yes...She was human at first like Zero and Ichiru. But then Zero got bitten by a pure blood. Not me. And when he came to my house next his sister went missing. It turns out that she went to seek revenge on the pure blood that bit Zero. Even though Zero and Ichiru were twins it might have been possible that Zero and his sister were closer. But then she got bitten by the pure blood and the pure blood was quickly killed but then I'm guessing that she fell to a level E and Ichiru tried to protect her from the council and got killed in the process." Zero's arms tighten around me.**

"**Shh...It's okay." I stroked his hair as he sobbed.**

"**I'm sorry for your loss." Adiou said and patted his shoulder. He sniffed and pulled back.**

"**I'm being a baby really."**

"**No you're not. If I'd lost someone then I'd be upset about it." I said and wiped his cheeks. The gates opened to reveal the 100's of girls. I noticed that there were some boys as well. I walked down with Adiou on my left and Zero on my right.**

"**How are you today Hanna-sama?" One of the boys asked.**

"**I'm fine thank you." I smiled at him and he smiled back. **

"**That's good. You didn't look to well yesterday."**

"**Thank you for your concern but I'm fine now." I walked through the gates and into the class room. Zero sat on my right and Adiou on my left. They helped me catch up on what I missed yesterday. The teacher asked me how I was feeling then got on with the lesson. It was soon over and now was my extra lesson. Kaname-sama walked out and motioned for me to follow him.**

"**Adiou I gotta go."**

"**Go where?" He asked tightening his grip on my arm.**

"**I have an extra lesson to attend to."**

"**What extra lesson?" I sighed. He wasn't going to give up.**

"**Look. Kaname-sama said he would help me control my powers and that he would teach me after every lesson." His eyes went hard and looked like Safire blue glass.**

"**I'll be fine." I said and put my hands on each side of his face like I did with Zero hoping to calm him.**

"**I still don't trust him."**

"**He apologized to me last night okay? He promises he won't do it again. Pure bloods can't break promises."**

"**I still don't trust him."**

"**I...Um..."**

"**I could go with her. You need your sleep. I'm only half vampire not like you because I was bitten not born into vampirism. If he tries anything I will come and get you." Adiou seemed content with that.**

"**Okay. As soon as it's over bring her back."**

"**I will. Come on then." I kissed Adiou and then walked round the corner with Zero.**

"**Thank you." I kissed Zero's cheek and then we walked down to the yard in front of the dorm. Kaname-sama was leaning against a tree.**

"**Hey, Adiou and I did a deal. Instead of him coming with me, Zero could because he isn't a full vampire like Adiou and Adiou needs his sleep." He nodded and then came over to me. Zero replaced him in his spot.**

"**Okay. Let's just start off with something easy and small and then we will build up to something bigger." I nodded and planted my feet firmly, shoulder width apart.**

"**Try just lifting some rocks into the air." He stepped back and I concentrated on lifting the rocks that were around me.**

"**Good. Now try moving them and putting them down somewhere else." I did as he said slowly.**

"**Very good." By the end of the lesson I could move a small amount of rocks and place them in front of Kaname-sama.**

"**Tomorrow we will increase the amount you try to lift." **

"**Thank you. It's the first time that I have managed to use my powers without collapsing."**

"**The same tomorrow night. We must go now because the sun is beginning to rise." I walked back with Zero and Kaname-sama. Kaname-sama was giving me some tips as we walked.**

"**Oh yeah...Why didn't Ruka come to class?"**

"**I told you. She felt ill."**

"**You know I'm not stupid. I'm a pure blood remember? I can sense these things just like you can sense how I won't be happy with you if you don't tell me the truth."**

"**She and I fell out last night."**

"**So?- Sorry I mean why?!" I said and patted his arm. He chuckled slightly.**

"**She was talking about how we should get married and have kids and she had it all planned out but she didn't even take what I wanted into consideration. So I kicked her out and now she won't talk to me. I mean I love her- well no I don't actually love her. The only reason I'm with her is because I'm lonely and the person I love doesn't love me." He looked at me and I was confused by the look in his eyes.**

"**Anyway it's a tradition that the siblings that have pure blood should get married. My parents were siblings. My grandparents were siblings. My great grandparents were siblings. For me to marry Ruka would be disrespecting my family."**

"**Say if I was going to marry you..."**

"**Yeah but wouldn't that still be disrespecting your family?"**

"**Yes but at least you're a pure blood not just a vampire like Ruka." Why did my heart leap in my chest at the idea of marrying Kaname-sama? I hope Zero hadn't been listening. I looked at him. He didn't seem in hearing distance but I gave him a look anyway which hopefully said 'if you heard anything please keep it to yourself and don't tell Adiou.'**

**We walked back to the dorm and I went into Adiou's room. He was sleeping soundly. I bent down to kiss his forehead then walked back out careful not to wake him.**

"**Geeze!" I whispered loudly. Kaname-sama was standing there looking at me.**

"**You scared me."**

"**Sorry." He murmed and moved towards me. He pulled me into his chest and wrapped his arms around me so I couldn't escape.**

"**Kaname-sama....?" He stroked my hair.**

"**Hanna-sama, do you want to spend the rest of your life with me?"**

"**What?"**

"**Do you want to spend the rest of your life with me? To get married and have beautiful children?" Was he serious?**

"**Are you serious? What about the disrespecting your family stuff? I'm not related."**

"**Yes you are. You're my sister. You were born to become my wife if you want to." **

"**No I'm not! We don't have the same parents!"**

"**Yes you do. The parents you have are not your real parents. Look at the facts. We have the same eye colour. Exactly the same colour of deep brown. How is that possible if were not related?"**

"**I don't know."**

"**Come Hanna. Come to bed where you really belong. You don't belong with Adiou. You belong with me..." I woke up in a daze wondering how I ended up having this dream.**

"**Hanna-sama." I jumped about 10 foot in the air. Kaname-sama was sitting next to me on the bed.**

"**You did it didn't you?"**

"**You had to know the truth." I looked into my familiar deep brown eyes.**

"**So I am you're sister?"**

"**Yes... I didn't want to tell you yet but I couldn't bear to see you with Adiou anymore." I understood the look that he gave me last night and why he was being so protective of me and getting angry all the time.**

"**Is that the other part of Ruka not speaking to you?"**

"**Yes...She doesn't know. No one knows. Accept Serien. She had to find out for me."**

"**So we have the same parents but you said my parents weren't my parents? What does that mean?"**

"**Our parents had a brother Rido-sama. He tried to take you away from us and our Parents fought to the death but he was just too strong. I was already old enough to fend for myself but they said I couldn't look after you even if we got you back. This happened 10 years ago when you were seven. We couldn't get you back and Rido wiped your memory which is why you wouldn't have known who I am. But as pure bloods have good memories and things often come back to them, he had to perform a spell that would wipe your memory completely of them events before you were seven unless you find one of the relatives of the Kuran's."**

"**How do I remember?"**

"**Do you really want to remember?"**

"**Yes... I want to really know that your my brother than just take your word for it."**

"**Then you have to kiss me." I leaned forward. He put a finger to my lips.**

"**But...Once you do that...you have to be committed. You can't go running off to someone else after I awake you."**

"**Will I be able to control my powers better?"**

"**Yes...But you will also become my fiancée."**

"**I'd do anything for you Kaname-sama. I didn't know this before because I guess I wasn't thinking about it at that time but when you ask me to marry you in the dream I so wanted to say yes. My heart was leaping about in my chest and my mind was screaming at me to say yes. I love you Kaname-sama. Deep down. I guess I won't know how much until I am fully awakened." I took his finger away from my face and kissed him. I suddenly felt my eyes close and my arms grip Kaname-sama for support. I saw everything that happened in those seven years which had been erased, flash before my eyes. Then I saw our future together. Our beautiful children, our loving home. I saw it all and I wanted it badly. When the picture died away I opened my eyes and pulled back from Kaname-sama's lips.**

"**You're really my brother." I said and kissed him again. This time I felt the extent of how much I loved him. He picked me up and set me down on the bed on my back with him hovering above me.**

"**Yes I'm your brother and you are my sister and soon to be my wife." I smiled. I liked that idea. I liked that idea very much.**

"**What are we going to do now?"**

"**We will have to wait a bit longer before we leave this school and begin our life together." I rolled over so I was on top of him.**

"**What are you doing?" I stroked his hair.**

"**Oh Brother, haven't you heard about the binding ritual so that we are committed to each other?" I suddenly remembered reading about this when I was young. Even though I was seven I was very bright. I started reading about this when mother had talked to me about what would happen when me and Kaname-sama grew up. I remembered reading about that if one of the siblings got their memory wiped which could well happen and the other sibling awakened them then they must go through a binding ritual. We must mark each other with a bite mark to show that we are committed and would never love another. I wiped away the hair from Kaname-sama's neck so that it was exposed and licked it with my tongue. I gently bit down on his neck leaving a mark where my fangs had been. I pulled away and looked into his eyes.**

"**By this mark I show you that I am committed to you and would never love another." He rolled over so he was on top of me. He cleared my neck and licked it before gently biting me. He pulled back and put his hands on either side of my face. A gesture the person who has awakened the other has to do.**

"**By this mark I show you that I am committed to you and would never love another." He smiled and then kissed me softly.**

"**I guess all we have to do now is tell everyone."**

"**Adiou isn't going to be happy." Adiou brought my thoughts to the scene outside when Kaname saw me and Adiou kiss for the first time.**

"**You know when you were going to attack Adiou? Is that because of this?"**

"**Yes...It's a natural reaction if the person who has had their memory wiped and can't remember a thing about their sibling kisses another guy or girl." **

"**Oh....So you were literally going to kill Adiou? It's only because of me you didn't."**

"**Yes...If it were under other circumstances, then yes Adiou would be dead by now." I shuddered at the thought. Not because Adiou would be dead but that a pure blood had the power to do that if it had something to do with their sibling.**

"**Say if you met a girl outside of the school and kissed her then could I kill her?"**

"**Yes...But you know I would never do that. If the person wasn't committed then the mark wouldn't show up on their neck which it certainly has on yours."**

"**You too." I said and traced the mark with my finger tips. Kaname-sama shivered. I could guess why.**

"**How long do we have to stay in the academy for now?" I rolled over so we were on our sides and snuggled down under his quilt cover.**

"**Not too long. Just enough to say good bye and get everyone to understand that we are going to be married within the next year and there's nothing they can do about it." I nodded. Yes pure bloods were extremely intelligent and didn't need educating.**

"**I like the sound of that very much." He smiled.**

"**Me too. I've been dreaming of the day where I could call you mine." I smiled and kissed him before snuggling down into Kaname-sama's arms.**

**3 YEARS LATER**

"**Momma!"**

"**Hello my gorgeous boy." I smiled down at my child.**

"**I thought I was your gorgeous boy?" Kaname kissed me lightly on the lips.**

"**You both are." I smiled and our son showed his baby teeth.**

"**Awww! You look so cute when you do that!" I said and tickled him under his chin. He giggled uncontrollably making him look even cuter.**

"**I knew we would produce such cute children." Kaname said and ruffled Haruka's hair.**

"**Yes but he still needs a wife." Kaname sat down next to me and put his arm round my shoulder.**

"**He will have one soon." He soothed me I was always worrying about him and how he was getting bigger and bigger and yet still no baby girl.**

"**That day may have come." I said smiling. His face lit up. He looked astonished. He grabbed me between his hands and pulled my lips to his, kissing me fiercely.**

"**Ew! Momma Daddy!" Haruka said and laughed his adorable laugh.**

"**He has your laugh." I said as I pulled back. He traced my lips with his finger.**

"**I love you Kaname-sama."**

"**I love you too Hanna-sama."**

"**Forever?"**

"**Forever." **

* * *

"**Mother?"**

"**Were in here!" **

**I walked into their room to see Father holding a baby in his arms while Mother was lying down on the bed.**

"**Another one!" My brother said.**

"**Watch your mouth Haine." I told him.**

"**Thank you Yuukki." Father praised me. I smiled.**

"**Honestly! What do you do to her Father? 7 children already? Now 8!"**

"**Shut it Haine!" Father looked down at Mother.**

"**Where's Haruka and Julia?"**

"**Ahh…"**

"**What's happened?" My father's face turned serious.**

"**Erm well…" Haine shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other.**

"**Haine what's happened?" I asked him. I wasn't in Haine's class a school but Haruka and Julia were. He looked at me with a look I knew well.. He only ever used this look when something related to Father's Father's brother Rido.**

"**Oh great…"**

"**What's the matter Yuukki?" Father said that I knew Haine better then anyone so he relied on me when Haine wouldn't tell him something like now.**

"**Great Uncle Rido has returned Father." Father stood there in shock.**

"**H-How? Grand Father killed him?" Father was only calling him Grand Father for us. He looked worridly down at us and Mother. Also our new brother or sister. So far we only had 2 sisters. My fiancée and Haruka's. Haine, Kuro and Kane were still waiting for theirs. Only Kuro and Kane were young and didn't know yet. It goes Haruka, me, Juila, Shinny my fiancée, Haine, Kuro and then Kane. Then he or she.**

"**Father don't worry yet. So is it my fiancée?"**

"**I'm afraid not.. It's another boy." **

"**Damn!"**

"**Language Haine." Father warned him.**

"**Sorry Father. It's just I want to meet her. By the time she comes I will have probly left school!"**

"**You'll just have to wait. Did you know how long I had to wait for Mother?" It's true Father was 19 when Mother appeared again. Mother had been taken by Great Uncle Rido when she was 7 and Father was 9. 10 years without seeing his fiancée! How dreadful.**

"**So what are you going to call him Father?"**

"**Were thinking about Rin." **

"**Awww! Little Rinny boy!" Haine squealed. I shook my head at him. Father was looking at him amusedly. Then his face turned serious again. I sighed.**

"**Tell me what Happened Haine and I will tell Father for you." He whispered everything he knew into my ear. My eyes popped wide.**

"**Erm…It seems that Julia.. Has had her.. Memory wiped." Father nearly dropped Rin. Haine dived and caught him just as Father's arms loosened around Rin's tiny form. I went over and put my hands on Father's shoulders.**

"**Father don't worry…Much. She remember where she lives and she remembers you and Mother but that's it. She doesn't remember us or Haruka and now he's sitting in his room crying his eyes out because of it." Father nodded. He knew what Haruka felt like. After all, he had lost mother too to great uncle Rido.**

" **I shall go talk to Juila while you talk to Haruka." Father said. I nodded. We walked down to their rooms.**

"**Haine said a man came into class and asked for Juila."**

"**Why did the teacher let her go?" We went to Cross Academy where Mother and Father went. Back then the school was grateful for having 2 pure bloods. Now it has 7! Were all in different classes though as Kuro and Kane had to be taught as well as Haruka and Juila and Haine. I'm in the top class only because Haruka lost a year and had to retake it. **

"**Haine thinks he put the teacher under a spell and Juila was under the same spell as well which caused her to lose her memory because he took her to Great Uncle Rido." Father tensed.**

"**Anything else?"**

"**She came back and she wasn't the same and when it was home time she asked them why they were following her and then they found out that she didn't know who they were. So they had to come in though the back door cuz she shut the front door in their faces and nearly knocked them out." Father shook his head. We didn't have to stay in the dorm's because we were the only family to have a house on campus. The chairman sometimes still needed Father to put the night class in order. Father was also training us to help him with that.**

"**Okay.. When I have finished with Juila I will come help you with Haruka." I nodded and went into his room. He was sitting on his bed with his legs up to his chest and his head resting on his knees. I went and sat down next to him.**

"**Hey brother." I said and put my arm round him. He was still for a couple of seconds then he flung his arms round me. He cried into my shoulder.**

"**Shh…Calm down." I rubbed his back and held him in my arms until Father came in. Father's expression saddened when he saw us. He came and sat down on the other side of him.**

"**Any luck?" **

"**Well she remembers me and Mother but nothing else." Haruka's sobs got louder.**

"**I'm sorry son. I will help her I promise. You won't have to suffer like I did." He put his arms round both of us. Father's head was resting on top of Haruka's while my head went onto his shoulder. I loved moment's like these where I could bond with Father and my brothers. We eventually calmed down Haruka and convinced him to go and try and spring Julia's memory. I went back up stairs while Father stayed with Haruka, to check on Haine. I didn't really trust him with Rin. But I was surprised to see him sitting in the chair in the corner and tickling Rin. I went back down stairs and check on Kuro and Kane. They shared a room and were playing happily. They looked at me when I came in. Their faces saddened. Oh dear. I went over and they hugged me tightly. **

"**Is Julia gonna be okay?" Kuro whispered.**

"**Yes.. She will remember us. Father and I are sorting it out. Don't worry okay?" They nodded and I kissed their foreheads before taking them upstairs with me. I didn't want to leave them alone down stairs even though Haruka and Juila were down there. Father came out when we were going up stairs.**

"**I've managed to get Haruka to stay with Juila and Juila to let him for tonight. I was just going to ask if you would look after Kuro and Kane for me."**

"**Yeah… I don't like the idea of them alone down their even if Juila and Haruka are only across the hall." **

"**Haine will look after Rin for me while I help Mother recover." I nodded.**

"**Thanks Yuukki." Father kissed my forehead before kissing Kane and Kuro and going upstairs to Mother. I made Haine sleep in my room with me , Kane and Kuro with Rin. Haine slept in the spare bad with Rin tightly held against his chest while Kane and Kuro slept with me in my bed. I slept on my back with them tightly snuggled against my sides with my arms protectively around them.**

**Adiou and Ruka form a dumped group**

**Zero drops dangerously low to a level e**

**She saves him**


End file.
